The Queen of Sneaks
by Moose-dono
Summary: A war is waging in the Grimm household. Only one warrior will be victorious. Sabrina knows little about creating pranks, but she can very well avoid them. Will The Trickster King defeat her once and for all, or will The Queen of Sneaks uphold her title?


Sabrina Grimm woke up with a start. She glanced out the window; the sun was glistening just beyond a mountain of clouds, slowly rising in the autumn air. Sabrina was used to waking at early hours, much unlike her sister, Daphne. She could hear her snores echoing through the hallway despite being in separate rooms. The child could sleep though an apocalypse and not notice a thing. Sabrina sighed and laid back down for a moment more. Staring at the ceiling, she saw the model airplanes she was so fond of hanging there. Her father had crafted them wonderfully and painted them brightly in his childhood, and it brought Sabrina great reassurance whenever she looked at them. Of course, her father was sound asleep just down the hallway, but she adored them just the same.

After a moment of contentment, Sabrina slipped out of her bed and snuck across her room, opening the door in such a way there was no possibility of it squeaking. Creeping across the hallway and down the stairs, avoiding the creaky floorboards and loose steps she knew so well, Sabrina flashed a smile in admiration. Stealth was something she prided herself in greatly; in fact, so much so, she had the title "The Queen of Sneaks". Sabrina had earned the name from her year in foster care. She knew how to open a creaky window without making a sound. She knew how to slink across a room without stepping on a loose floorboard. She knew how to crawl out onto a roof, shimmy down a trellis, and tiptoe past a watchdog without making a peep. All of this from experience, of course.  
Sabrina had little time to dwell on this though, she had to get to work. She shuffled silently over to the many bookshelves and sorted through for the books that she needed. Once she grabbed a couple of journals and a book titled "A Grimm Guide to Faerie", she plopped down on the couch and opened a journal to where she had left off. Sabrina had done this many nights before, sorting through books while her family was asleep and searching for one thing and one thing only; a fairy's weakness. Not that she would do this normally, but the war waging between Puck and Sabrina Grimm seemed to be escalating by the day. Not just putting a tarantula on her pillow, stuffing her pillow with tarantulas. Not just swapping shampoo with a bottle of glop, but filling the bathtub with glop. Just yesterday he had set her hair on fire; she smelt the putrid smell of burning hair at the thought. The troubling thing was Puck didn't seem to notice. And no insult Sabrina threw at him bruised his ego.

She sighed, defeated, as she closed the book. Yet another night of searching and she came up with nothing. It was then that she heard a voice so putrid, so vile, that it was the last voice she would ever want to hear.

"What are you doing up this early, Grimm?" It was Puck.

Sabrina quickly looked around to locate the boy. He sat there, atop one of the bookshelves that seemed to be swaying from side to side. He was just out of sight, but she was still surprised she hadn't noticed him earlier. She eyed the grinning boy.

"What are you doing up there in the first place, fairy boy?"

"Oh, you know, my nightly sneak to the kitchen," He replied, almost casually, "but you made me wait this entire time, so it's hardly night anymore, ugly."  
Sabrina glanced at the clock hanging on a wall to her left. For once, Puck was right. It was about seven o' clock, everyone would be getting up soon. With the exception of Daphne, of course.

Puck continued. "As I said, Grimm, what are you doing?"

"Nothing of your concern." Sabrina set her books on the coffee table and prepared to head back upstairs.

"Not so fast, dogbreath," he warned, though he still sat perched on the bookshelf. Sabrina turned back around to face him.

"If you really want to know, I was trying to find a cure for that eyesore face of yours," Sabrina stated, glaring at Puck.

"Mine's not nearly as terrible as yours, smelly." Puck retorted.

"Pinkie." Sabrina growled.

"Stink-pot."

"Fairy boy!"

"Dog-face!"

"Peter Pan!" At this, there was silence. The sound of grinding teeth could be heard.

"I am NOT... PETER... PAN!" Puck exclaimed, wings appearing with a pop from behind his back. A blur, Puck zipped away to his room, crashing through the house. Almost directly afterward, the bookshelf he once perched on came crashing down. Sabrina cringed, anger still burning hot inside her. But it quickly faded as she realized how loud they had been. Her head slowly turned to the stairs, and sure enough, there stood an tired-looking Granny Relda and an even more sleepy-eyed Daphne.

"Wahhappined?" Daphne yawned, rubbing her eyes. If Daphne was awake she knew for sure just how loud their racket was. Though Daphne stood there tired and confused, Granny seemed to instantly understand.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, _liebling_, you know he's sensitive," Granny said, staring at the bookcase.

"Him? Sensitive? Since when was everything all about Puck?" Sabrina shouted.

"Since when was everything not about Puck," the fairy boy yelled from upstairs.

"You should apologize," Daphne said, head limping slightly, "you know he'll just-" But Sabrina wouldn't hear it. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door.

The sun was shining high in the sky when she awoke. Frustration had been pumping though her veins, but even she could not ignore her obvious exhaustion and she fell asleep. Nobody had come looking for Sabrina, but that was fine by her. Her family had been so unreasonable that morning she wasn't sure she even wanted to leave her room. But when she glanced at the clock and realized it was two in the afternoon, she knew she had too. Sabrina put on fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She of course smelled the toothpaste first; the last time she hadn't there was horrible consequences concerning horrible vomiting and Puck's uncontrollable laughter. When she finished, she headed downstairs stealthily, avoiding the creaky floorboards and steps. Sabrina had done this so many times it seemed to have a rhythm to it. But when she peered around the stair railing, she discovered the living room was empty of any sign of life.

"_Good,"_ she thought, _"I didn't want to see them anyways."_ Slowly, Sabrina slipped across the living room and peered into the kitchen. Once again, no one was there. It was then that she realized that her stomach was rumbling. She looked once again to see if it was safe, and she stepped into the kitchen. Sifting through the odd bunches of orange grapes, green cheese, and some purple glob that smelled like mayonnaise, she finally found some normal-looking sliced cheese and ham that was a bit slimy. She cringed at this, but it was close enough. Sabrina grabbed some bread from the pantry and went to work on a sandwich.

"Well hello there, Grimm," a voice from behind her hissed. Sabrina turned around to once again see the fairy boy, arms crossed.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Where is everyone?"

"I'm going to get my revenge, ugly, and it's coming when you least expect it."

"I said, where is everyone?" Sabrina repeated, slightly irritated.

Puck rolled his eyes. "They're out solving crimes, or whatever it is you people do. The old lady said they should leave you here to cool off, and everyone else was too scared too go up there."

"Everyone else?" Sabrina smirked, "I thought you were more courageous than that."

"Well obviously not me. I'm The Trickster King, the leader of all that is horrib-"

"That's only the millionth time you've mentioned that, your majesty," Sabrina said with a sarcastic tone. She sat down at the table and bit into her sandwich. Chewing slowly, she discovered in disgust that it tasted like pickles and gravy. Sabrina put her sandwich down, stood up, and left the room, purposely bumping into Puck's shoulder as she did so. _"So he thinks he's going to win this war?"_  
"It's on," Sabrina said as she headed upstairs.  
Puck rubbed his shoulder. "It's on."


End file.
